Medicine
A medicine cat's main job is to heal their fellow Clanmates from their wounds. They have many ways of doing so, mostly through herbs and berries throughout the medicine cat of their Clan's store. The Medicines and Herbs Alder Bark Beech Leaves Blackberry Leaves Example: in SkyClan's Destiny, when Echosong and Frecklepaw used it to treat Clovertail, Shrewtooth, and Ebonyclaw. Borage Leaves Burdock Root Burnet A travelling herb first used in The Fourth Apprentice. Little is known about it. Catmint/Catnip Celandine |usage=Unknown |effect=Soothes damaged eyes. }} Chamomile }} Chervil |location=In the Forest Territories, it was found at Snakerocks. |usage=Chewed to extract the juice of the leaves or the root. |effect=For infected wounds and bellyache, respectively. }} Chickweed |usage=To treat greencough, though catmint is often preferred. |effect=Unknown }} Cobwebs : Coltsfoot Comfrey Root Daisy Leaf }}Jayfeather brought a daisy leaf to Mousefur to smell, thinking it might be the mystery herb that Leafpool mixed in with the tansy. Dandelion Dock Feverfew Goldenrod |effect= Good for healing wounds. }} Heather Flower }} Honey golden-coloured liquid made by bees. |location=In honeycombs or bees nests up in trees. |usage=Eaten, or given by moss soaked in it. |effect=Soothes infections, smoke-damaged or sore throats, and helps cats swallow other concoctions. }} Horsetail Ivy Leaf |effect=Unknown }} Juniper Berries , gives strength, and helps troubled breathing.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 135 It is also used to help calm cats. }} Lamb's Ear This herb was discovered first by the Tribe cats, and then when the Clans were resting in their territory, Stoneteller told Leafpaw about this herb. Lavender Mallow Leaves }} Marigold }} Mouse Bile :Extracted from the mouse. The only remedy for ticks, mouse bile is foul smelling, and is stored in moss. When dabbed on a tick, the tick falls off. Smell can be masked by wild garlic, or by washing paws in running water. If accidentally swallowed, can leave a horrible taste in mouth for days. Medicine cats always have to remember to wash their paws in a body of water, such as a creek or stream, after using mouse bile. Nettle Seed : |effect = Induces vomiting, or brings down swelling, respectively. }} Oak Leaf Parsley Poppy Seeds Not recommended for nursing queens. }} Ragwort Leaves : It was used in The Fourth Apprentice when Jayfeather gave it to the elders to help them during the drought. Ragweed Ragweed was first discovered by the Tribe cats, later being told to Leafpool by Stoneteller when the Clans were resting in their territory. Raspberry Leaves : Rush : Snakeroot : Sorrel : |location = Unknown |usage = Unknown |effect = unknown}} Stinging Nettle Tansy : Tormentil : :It's used in the Tribe of Rushing Water mentioned by Stoneteller to Jaypaw when taking care of Gray. Thyme : Traveling Herbs :Traveling Herbs consists of sorrel, daisy, chamomile and burnet. Watermint : :In Fading Echoes, it was also used to smooth Leopardstar's pelt and hide the scent of death from it. Wild Garlic : Willow Bark : Wintergreen : Stoneteller mentioned to Jaypaw while treating Gray's wound, wondering if the Clans used it. Yarrow |usage = Its leaves are chewed into a poultice. |effect = Extracts poison from wounds, but will also make a cat vomit. The ointment will soften and help heal cracked pads.}}Yarrow was used on Sorrelkit by Cinderpelt when Darkstripe fed her deathberries. Poisons Nightshade Mentioned in Forest of Secrets when Fireheart and Cinderpaw are with Cloudkit. Cloudkit almost eats some deathberries, but is quickly stopped by Cinderpaw. When Cloudkit runs off and calls them to see what he found, she jokes in response that "Maybe it's deadly nightshade this time". Deathberries/Yew berries/Night Seeds Main Article: Deathberries Holly Berries : Holly berries, while not as dangerous as deathberries, but are still a danger to kits. They make an appearance in Twilight, after Leafpool talks to Crowfeather, Sorreltail finds her hiding in a holly bush. Leafpool says she is looking for berries and Sorreltail asks, "Aren't they poisonous?". Foxglove Seeds : They are known to be a dangerous medicine, and are often mistaken for poppy seeds. They are mentioned when Yellowfang scolds Cinderpelt and says, "You're a dangerous medicine cat! You could kill a cat by confusing foxglove seeds and poppy seeds!". See Also *Medicine Cat *Diseases and Injuries References and Citations Category:Reference